Detention
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: Anytime now, anytime I am gonna break his smile and his jaw, anytime now... "First day here and you got this?" "Wouldn't call me top-notcher for nothing." "Name's Lash," "Whatever, stretchy..." Part I of Ironic series.


Detention

A/N: I can't think, this writer's block got me going insane, so I present you this; my latest effort in continuing my other fics and writing for others too.

Disclaimer: I only own what I have created—not Sky High, or any character from Sky High.

Warnings: OCs, possible OoC-ness, language

* * *

><p>Detention<p>

Detention is not a really hard place—all you have to do is sit right and shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>D-E-T-E-N-T-I-O-N. <strong>

I can't freaking believe it. Me, get detention? Aw hell, you've got to be kidding me. They wouldn't call me "top-notcher" for nothing—top-notcher in getting away with _everything_, I mean. Graffiti, TP-ed houses, dogs dyed in crazy shades of blue and green, bicycles missing, prank calls, prank doorbells, heh, _the classics_—everything! I've got the powers, baby, not really with the super speed and super strength _(but I'd kill to get 'em)_ more like wind power; tornadoes and whatever. . .

And then this whole new school came along, with every single person having powers and all. . . You feel kinda like you "belong" and at the same time you feel like you ain't got freedom anymore, you get me? You can't do anything when the student council's got eyes—cameras—all over you. Huh, so this is how having paparazzi feels like. . .

* * *

><p>So yeah, backtracking since I don't control time—ugh, first day at this school; rode the bus with Harp and a bunch of losers who look like easy picking for easy money. . .<p>

"Hey sis, why can't we just fly and rocketboost to the school?" Harp—little sister Harper; perfect little description of social perfection—she's got more friends than I have hair! Metaphorically speaking, I ain't bald you know. Anyway, we can hardly be called sisters—twins to be exact, I'm the older one—we both got dark green eyes and a pretty fair skin tone; but she's got longer hair tied in a ponytail, I got something like a neck-length pixie-cut—she's got a more pastel style of clothing _(skirt, sandals, blouses, stockings, etc.) _and here's me with the over-all _comfortable_ style _(shirt, slip-ons, cargo pants, hoodies, yeah)_.

"I dunno, and why's this bus taking too long? Isn't this some superhero school?" I complained like I usually do.

"It is, but mostly it's like any regular school," She replied, reading a brochure from her bag, "Let's see, they've got PE, science, math, language, hero support, heroism—"

And that's when a bus stopped, "Looks like this is it," She said, standing up.

"What this is all they've got?" I exclaimed, observing the bus which looked like just some old school bus.

Cue bus doors opening, "Good morning there—!" Fat-ass bus driver, looks like just some regular school. . .

"Yeah, whatever, just get us to school. . ." I walked past him, spotting two seats in the front row.

_Blah blah blah. . . _

A pretty boring ride to school, it just made walking sound exciting than sitting in this hole—

_Zip! Zip!_

"What the—?" I stared down; seat belts? Mechanical sounds outside? That sudden chill in the air. . . Blue rocket-booster flames seen form the mirror. . .

'Don't tell me—don't freaking telling me; this school's on the moon! _On the moon!_ Haha, awesome!' I thought to myself, hands shaking into fists in excitement.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for!"

—_Not. _

* * *

><p>It was just sorta halfway, it's floating in the sky—duh, that's why it's called <em>Sky High<em>, stupid.

But hey, a bus load of losers for easy money? I'll be rich!

"Now, time to make the 'top-notcher' get known around here. . ." I chuckled evilly, creating a small tornado in my hand, looking at the next guy—

"Hey loser-boy!" Blue and orange shirt, "Any money on 'ya?"

"C'mon sis, first day and you're already getting lunch money?" I ignored Harp, "Where's the cash—?" He's got a nametag on him, "Stronghold?"

Wait—what? Stronghold? _Captain Stronghold?_ Aw hell, nevermind!

"Just don't—" Haha, easy money. . .

Who's next? Green girl! "I won't stand up for this," She stated.

"You won't? Then you might as well sit down!" Swing of my finger here and there, pull her up with a little tornado and crush her to the ground with an "Oof!" from her.

Nerd-boy up, "I don't wanna—" _What-e-ver!_

Little purple here and sucker-boy next—easy money I tell 'ya.

_Looks like this school's got something worth attending to. _

* * *

><p>Everything was just fine, with losers paying me up not to get their papers in a whirl; or their shirts and skirts up, this is pretty great—until lunch came.<p>

Sitting on a lunch table, eating with a bunch of newly acquainted "friends" (Harper's fault) around her and no one beside me. . .

"Look who's got all of our money, Speed." Damn, I should've told those losers to shut up.

"Little newbie here thinks she's got the guts to get whats ours, Lash." Craned my head around, I dunno, maybe juniors were behind me, an obvious 'gimme my money back' aura around them.

"Look guys," I stood up, keeping all calm and casual, "I didn't come here to get all apologetic to idiots who can't even see!" I am pretty arrogant, I waved the money in their faces "Look what I got! I got this here cash and it's all mine!" I laughed at them.

* * *

><p><em>Wrong move—I slid down the floor and crashed onto the wall. . .<em>

"Ow, oh crap, no. . ." I got up, dusting myself, were these guys really serious? Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't put up a fight; here goes the top-notcher. . . (Good thing this was in the hallway, cause it'll be really messy if it wasn't)

"Let me at 'er, Lash! Newbie hasn't seen her life flash before her eyes yet!" Fat-ass!

"Let me try for some one-on-one this time, Speed." Strechy's got some pride. . .

Cue that, stretchy's got some arms ready to crush me like some python—cue tornado.

"What the matter, stretch? Can't fight girls?" I laughed.

A few more lashes and a few more tornadoes, the whole place was almost a wreck, and not even ten minutes passed—

"You! Over there! Detention!" Crap, teacher? Oh hell no, not this time. I turned to run but—

"Both of you, detention, **NOW!**" Damn teacher, fine whatever, I can just beat the cash out of him there.

* * *

><p>And I thought I can get <em>my<em> money back. . . This detention's hell! I can't even breathe a monsoon on him! Instead, I'm sitting here with him in front of me. _Dammit! Quit smiling will you? _

"What're you smiling about?"

"You put up a fight," Chuckle. Anytime now, anytime I am gonna break his smile (together with his jaw), anytime now, just not right now—maybe later.

"Wouldn't call me top-notcher for nothing," I slouched on the chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Top-notcher huh? First day here and you got this," He tossed a green roll over his head, cash—_that's mine! _

"What the hell—Give it back, dammit!" I reached, but hey, he's got that square on his palm.

"Catch," He tossed it over, haha, nice.

"Where'd you hide it anyway? They just checked—"

"I have my ways," He smirked, stretching his arms to the back of his head.

"What—" _Finally_ realizing it, I threw it back at him, "Ugh, gross!"

"Relax," Chuckle, I sense an undertone, "Kept it in my shoe." He said, matter-of-factly, mocking me. _In his shoe? Why didn't I think of that? Stupid! _

"So, bother tossing it back?" Sheepish, heh, so out of character for me. . .

"Not on your life, _sweetheart_, this is too much for you to handle." What. The. Hell. Did I just hear flirting?

"Pft, sorry dude, but this girl here's too much for _you_ to handle, I mean c'mon! You just fought me 'cause I'm better." True that!

"Better? Heh, this ain't even a quarter of our record." He eyed the roll amusedly, what so funny about it?

"Then tell me what you guys did so I can _beat_ it." I stood up and leaned down to intimidate him.

_Bad move, again! _

He stood up, man was he taller by a few inches, "What? You? A girl? C'mon, don't test me here."Okay, now I'm gonna start breaking bones—later?

"I ain't testing you; you're testing the _two_ of you." I smirked, "You just can't believe that little miss newbie here's got _your_ cash, and on her _first day_!"

"Pft, losers will be losers, show 'em a _little_ power and they'll give you _everything_."

He has got to get that smirk off his face or I'll get it for him. "Oh yeah? I got to them first! Money's mine."

"Listen here, _sweetheart,_ don't act like you're better than me, 'cause you won't be. And you'll never get _this_ back." He raised his hand to show the roll of cash.

"Really now?" I've got a scheme up in here, "We'll just see about that, _stretchy_. . ."

His breath hitched, his eyes widened in shock, his voice came out muffled, he stiffened—and he dropped it. Know why? I grabbed his face and slammed that smirk of his against mine, a pretty common reaction from guys when a girl suddenly kisses them. . . Nope, not really, I didn't expect that I'm gonna have another tongue along my teeth.

Dammit—he is one _good_ kisser, I could feel my knees wobble and little feathers on my stomach.

—_But hey, I got my cash back. _

* * *

><p>AN: Bad, bad, bad characterization. . . Care to help me and review? :)


End file.
